


Taking Care Of

by Anaya_of_Wolves



Category: Milky Way - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_of_Wolves/pseuds/Anaya_of_Wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Originally posted on my tumblr at 'http://anaya-of-wolves.tumblr.com/post/35547398018/jupitearth-fic'.]</p><p>First thing I work on Tumblr and posted for a very small and probably dead fandom.  This was just one of many fics. in regarding when Jupiter got hurt, and Earth cared for him.  Just some sappy, taking care of someone kind of fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care Of

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got this done. It has just taken me a few months...though I really just got the idea, dropped it, got it back, dropped it...yeah, never had the real motive to finish it till now. Though the ending...eh, not what I had really planned it out to be. Oh well.

Well, that hadn't been something that was enjoyable. Not by a long shot.

He winced as he reapplied the bandages while facing the mirror, noting the large red mark that had newly formed just above his left hip. It would go away...eventually. Unlike the mark that constantly circled his body, positioned now on his right collarbone.

The gas-gaint sighed once the bandages were done, though still feeling the throbbing pain the injury was causing. That would probably continue on for a few rotations, not exactly something Jupiter was looking forward to.

Soon, he headed out of his bedroom and down the hallway. He wondered briefly where the moons that circled him were at, but knew that they were probably just coming out again now that the danger had only struck him. Soon enough, they would be calling and asking him if he was okay, which he was -for the most part-. Then the planets would probably come ask if he was. But he didn't expect that to be soon, since he was known for stopping anything from getting to the Inner planets.

Because if he didn't, bad things usually happened. Like with-

 

Knock Knock Knock.

Jupiter's attention was snapped away from his internal thoughts to hear the knocking at the door, wondering slightly just who that was. Usually the moons didn't knock, just came right in like they owned the place -and sometimes the gas-giant thought they did by the way they normally acted-. So, he doubted it was one of his moons. So, who was it then?

The planet walked over, soon turning the knob and opening the door. On the otherside was someone he hadn't expected to see so soon really.

"Earth?" he spoke, a questioning sense in his voice. The other planet looked a bit concern, blue-gren eyes brightening at the other's appearance at the door. Relief flooded her facial expression as well.

"Jupiter, thank the heavens you are alright. I couldn't get in touch with you or your moons. And just..." the dirt-colored haired woman rambled on, her words flowwing together and proving just how worried she was. Soon, she caught herself and breathed, the gas-giant silent and waiting.

"After that hit, I just wanted to make sure you were still alright," she spoke again, this time far more calmly and slowly, but the worry and concern still bright in her face.

Jupiter nodded his head in response and replied, "I'm...well, fine isn't really right, but at least I'm standing." He flashed a small smile, though it really didn't do much -well, alot. it helped a bit internally for both of them-. Earth nodded, and soon the gas gaint allowed her to pass inside.

Jupiter noticed how the other was tensed, all because of him. Which, honestly that was nice, but...seeing her as such also didn't put a good feeling within him. Because he didn't want her to worry and to stress. Earth had her own set of problems to worry about. Her 'children,' as she placed them under such title, were proving just how much of a problem they could be. It was stretching the life-bearing planets attention and focus. Jupiter often got word from Venus how the twin of the Inner wouldn't speak to her or the Inners for several orbits. That didn't sit well for the gas giant.

As the red-headed taller planet had been thinking of such, he soon noticed that the other, shorter planet had not only grabbed his hand but was leading him over to the couch. She was talking as well, he soon tuned into her words.

"...worried, and now you're spacing out more than Mercury does when he's bored. Honestly, you get hit with a metor, and I swear it could have been your head at this rate."

The gas giant chuckled as he took a seat on the couch that the other had lead him to. Earth could still be as stinging as a meteor hit when she wanted to be. But, he suppose, that was another part of her that was unique to the life-bearing planet.

Earth sighed as she took a seat next to him, her shoulder still drawn back in a tensed fashion that honestly Jupiter could be would be as tough as her crust to break.

"Earth..." he spoke, the brunette not glancing at him for a second before looking over when he continued, "Gaia..." That had caught her attention more, blue-green eyes meeting his own reddish gold eyes.

"Jupiter...I just..." But her voice just drifted off as the breezes on her surface. Though words didn't need to tell the other planet, as he drew her closer. Earth rested softly against him, the pull from the other giving her a feeling of being safe-guarded.

"Gaia, I know you worry. But I am fine and will be. Please believe me..."

The words the other spoke struck the small planet hard, but she nodded and nuzzled lightly against the other. He could make her feel so weak sometimes, yet protected and whole as well. And for him, the other was like a steady point. Something that could keep him firm on one thing.

"Zeus..." she spoke, the name an old name that the gas gaint hadn't heard being used in quite some time, "I..." Really, no words were needed. They both understood. So, they both rested on the couch, the life-bearing planet resting against the larger one, peace between them though a still a slight tense in the air of what could come to pass. Though...that was still uncertain.


End file.
